oh you again
by littleanimegirl1100
Summary: Inuyasha is heartbroken when finding out that kikyo has been cheating on him,and nothing seems to go as planned,but he never imagined driving far away,and running out of gas in the country side on a stormy day late at night would change his life and his feelings forever.M for language review!
1. Chapter 1

_oh it's you again._

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha ok? bring it and i get my bow and arrows no joke

The rain pelted hard against Inuyasha's car as he sped down the highway from kikyo's apartment.'i can't believe she would do that after all we have been through!' he yelled in his had just found out from his brother and mother that kikyo has been cheating on him for what? 3 years now?.He shook his head in a fashion that looked like he was crazy if you looked from the next lane over.

Slamming on his breaks upon a red light coming up,even though barley anyone was on the streets due to the pelting rain and hail? "great just what i fucking need!" he growled and set his head on the steering wheel once coming to a a few moments his ears picked up the faint sound of honking over the storm,so he quickly lifted his head and pressed on the gas.

Not really knowing where he was going from this point he just drove,and drove,and just wanted to get away from this,he thought she was _the one _but hearing the news from his brother _and his mother _he had to believe her,even though he knew his mother didn't like kikyo,he knew she would never lie to him _never._

As he continued to drive he noticed that he was almost in the middle of no where,and out of over on the side of the road,or what he could guess was the road, pulled out his phone to check the time,It was 9:26 p. sighed and leaned back in his seat,not bothering to take his seat belt off.

As the rain started to lighten he could hear the faint sound of violin music,and making him forget what he was going to do and what was thinking of,so he got out of his car and headed up to the hill that the music was coming from.

After about 5 minutes of running,from what he could see was a big house and a girl with long raven hair that reached down to her waist,a long white dress that danced with the slight breeze of wind,he also saw a little boy about shippo's age that sat there and studied her fingers and the way they moved from one string to another.

Standing there and silently observing the girl on the balcony,playing the violin, he didn't notice the young boy turn to look at him. Once he saw the boy stop the girl from her playing,he quickly jumped into a tree away from their line of vision.

Still observing the pair, the girl in white,gently set down her violin and bow to pick up the he was a splitting image of Inuyasha. Reading the boys lips which said:"mommy there's someone in my forest" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as to ask "what forest?",but realized he was indeed in a forest,but a very small one that you could easily find your way in and out.

"Don't be silly Kouta,im pretty sure you just imagined it,plus it's way past your bed time mister" his mother said,and lightly touched his nose and took him inside,but making sure to come and get her didn't catch what her face looked like,he really needed somewhere to stay for the night,plus hes in the middle of nowhere why wouldn't she let him stay for the night?

Jumping down from his current hiding spot,he quickly made his way to the front doors of house,sure did take him awhile to find it .Walking up the marble stair case to the front doors he knocked and waited for someone to filled him when his ears picked up on the sound of feet padding in his direction,hearing the locks get taken off and the door and it swing open,he finally saw the girl in white,her dark coffee orbs seemed to bore into his own sunset ones,she was beautiful,outstandingly beautiful he might add.

After a few moments of staring,they automatically remembered one another all the years that have passed,they never forgot each other,_not once._

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

They spoke at the same breaking eye contact.

_to be continued..._


	2. questions questions and more questions

_+*/-questions questions and more questions._

_ok so i fixed some grammer issues yay! ^-^ my computer has been glitching and stuff so thats a big problem on spelling and crap :p oh well enjoy!_

_recap:After a few moments of staring,they automatically remembered one another all the years that have passed,they never forgot each other,not once._

_"Kagome"_

_"Inuyasha"_

_They spoke at the same breaking eye contact._

"What do you want? how did you find us?" Kagome spoke calmly but coldly at him,not getting her answers to her questions,she quickly started to close the door,but upon realizing he hasn't answered her,hecblocked the door with his foot."Look i just need somewhere to stay for tonight,ill make it up to you tomorrow ok?"

Kagome stood there,head down and bangs covering her face."come on please? remember when you and i-" she cut him off with a simple "there is no 'you and i',but i will allow you to stay for the night" she said and opened the door for him."keh" he said,knowing it was his way of saying 'thank you'.

Once he walked into the house he was surprised by its size,sure it looked big on the outside,but this thing it huge!.Looking at the marble floor,high ceiling,long red cur tines "wow she has better taste then i remember" he said allowed but not really realizing it."thanks" came her voice from down the hall,heading for the spiraling stir case.

"Are you going to keep standing there and look at the house? or come with me to get a hot shower,some dry clothes,and a bed to sleep in?" she snapped,honestly he didn't think she was pleased to see him after all these years and after his betrayal to her,but he doesn't even remember betraying her,it was _her _that betrayed _him._

Seeing Kagome get more and more irritated with his slowness,he quickly jumped to the top of the stair case and smirked,on that says 'i-still-got-it'.Rolling her eyes and telling him to be quit because kouta was became curious and asked who he was "who's the kid?" "his name it kouta not 'kid'" came her cold reply,why was she acting like this? shes not her usually happy,cheery self like he remembered.

"Ok who is _kouta _then?" his voice tight,trying to keep his temper in check."Hes my son" she said quietly almost as if he was forbidden to be talked about."any more questions?" "yeah,just a couple" "then what is it?" her voice now becoming strained.

"First is it only you and the kid-" "kouta" "ok fine is it only you and _kouta_ that live here? second Wheres his father third why aren't you happy to see me? i haven't even done anything word _yet_."one yes only me and kouta live here,second i don't like to talk about him he...left along time ago...third because i just don't like you that much anymore." well that last one statement stung. why?,because kagome liked everyone._everyone._

"oh.." drifted from his mouth, sparing him a small glance over her shoulder,Kagome handed him a long red t-shirt and black sweat pants."they were my brothers so please take care of it...its really important to me and one of the only things i have left of him..."

"I will" she nodded her thanks, and showed him where the bathroom was so he could take a shower,also telling him where her room was located when he was done.

Staring at himself in the mirror for a couple minutes,he shook his head and undressed quickly heading for the hot shower to wash his problems.

Once stepping into the steaming water,his brain automatically tried putting the pieces together,no matter how much he didn't want to think about it.

Had something happened when he left? what happened to her family? where was the kids father? why didn't she like to talk about him? Why does he look like Inuyasha himself? why was she acting weird? why did his feelings get hurt so easily?

A million 'why's' can through his mind in a endless train of thought.

He would figure this out, whether she like it or not,whether e had to stay for years to figure it out or not.

_ok its already 10 almost 11 pm right now i got to get rest because of school tomorrow bye! ill have chapters up soon and i tried fixing as much as i could-H.I.M._


	3. You and I and old feelings

_you and i and old feelings._

_hi sorry i haven't upsated my computer was bieng stupid and erased my whole entire chapter! grrr but anyways on to the story._

_recap:Had something happened when he left? what happened to her family? where was the kids father? why didn't she like to talk about him? Why does he look like Inuyasha himself? why was she acting weird? why did his feelings get hurt so easily?_

_A million 'why's' can through his mind in a endless train of thought._

_He would figure this out, whether she like it or not,whether e had to stay for years to figure it out or not. _

Once desiding that he had soaked enough,he quickly grabbed a towel and put on the clothes she gave him to sleep in. Stepping out into the cool air of the hallway, he headed to the door next to Kagomes but stopped mid step upon hearing music coming out of wasn't violin music, but house music then he remembered her always saying she wanted to make music like deadmau5 (the five is a 's') skrillex,kaskade, she liked them all and dreamed of growing up to make music like them.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened her door without a sound. Walking over to her bed and taking a seat he listened to her knew song she called "you and I" by the tittle on her laptop. leaning to the side to get a better look, Inuyasha was surprised to see she had her own radio station.

Of course he knew she would someday reach her goal, but he always thought she would have been on tour already,living her dream like she wanted to. Apparently not.'probably because of the kid..' he thought.

Laying down on her bed, he made himself comfortable surprised that she hasn't noticed him in the room yet. As his eyes stated to droop by how warm,comfy,and how it smelled of her scent, he forced himself to stay awake to listen to her song.

_Nothing left for me to say, there's no more wicked games to play,its time for me to walk away,i am alright._

_I feel like im on a high,a new beginning that is my life,im turning to the rhythm of the night,i am alright._

_The music is making me glowing,the only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing, there's no here to break me or bring me down, and no one here to hurt me or fool around._

_I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings,done enough to prove im all that i believe in, we are at the end no more stupid lies,im better off without you here by my side._

_So no there is no longer You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I,You and I, You and I, You and I ,there is no longer You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I._

_Don't care what other people say, I know you full around all day, Now it doesn't hurt me anyway, i am alright_

_And when the day turns into night, Im in a club forgetting you and I, and when i think of how you treated me you proved me right._

_The music is making me glowing,the only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing, there's no here to break me or bring me down, and no one here to hurt me or fool around._

_I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings,done enough to prove im all that i believe in, we are at the end no more stupid lies,im better off without you here by my side._

_So no there is no longer You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I,You and I, You and I, You and I there is no longer You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I, You and I._

_you and I,oh, You and I. _

Standing up and stretching, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha fighting to stay awake. She didn't get scared but nervous. "how long have you been in here?" she hissed.'I guess she isn't happy to see me still...' dismissing his thought, he looked up at the currently fuming girl not even 5 inches from his face.

"keh, get out of my space wench" he said. Seeing her coffee orbs grow dark with anger, she managed to keep it in control knowing it was best not to start a fight.

"Look your lucky i even let you stay here, im not going to try and pick a fight tonight, and i don't need your sorry ass here trying to get me pissed now you can either have a fucking smart comment, or you can go to bed like the rest of . ." she said hereyes unreadable and cold.

His mouth was hanging open by this Kagome never cussed _never._"Keh, fine" he said brushing past her as he left her room "but ya know, Kagome, im still keeping what i said to you earlier im going to make it up to you" he said glancing back to see her door closed, but knowing she heard him by looking under the door to see her feet.

Shaking his head he was about to enter his room for the night, when he heard "goodnight Inuyasha.." "night" he said startling her but hearing her sheets russtle a couple moments later, telling him she was in bed.

Walking over to the bed, he layed down and was just about to fall asleep when a little voice in his mind told him "_you still love her don't you?" _"keh, as if" he denied, but only getting a haunting laugh in response.

Rolling his eyes he rolled over and when't to sleep.

_Kagome's room._

"This can't be i can't do this..." she said nervously scratching her head. "i still love him..god danget!" she quietly yelled. Shaking her head, she denied it as a temporary feeling and it would go away soon.

Little did they both know,that feeling wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

No matter how much they denied it.

_ok that's it for this one! see ya tomorrow hopefully and sorry for any grammar errors ill fix them tomorrow-H.I.M_


	4. threats,a question, and the make plan

_threats,a question, and The make up plan._

_well i really don't have anything to say but...I MIGHT GO TO LIFE IN COLOR! omg so excited^-^ now back to the story! oh and sorry for long title 0.0 -H.I.M._

_recap:Kagome's room._

_"This can't be i can't do this..." she said nervously scratching her head. "i still love him..god danget!" she quietly yelled. Shaking her head, she denied it as a temporary feeling and it would go away soon._

_Little did they both know,that feeling wouldn't be going away anytime soon._

_No matter how much they denied it._

As the light made it's way to Kagome's face she decided to make breakfast then wake the boy's. Pulling her covers back, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up and walked to the door. Not caring how she looked she slid down the rail of the spiral stairs and only sec ceding in falling over it once she hit the bottom.

Standing up like nothing happened and looked around to see if anyone saw her fall. Thankfully no one was awake yet._yet._

Starting towards the kitchen, Kagome pulled out some eggs, bacon, some batter to make pancakes. Singing to her song from last night "there is no longer you and I you and I..." she drifted off. Turning on the radio she heard her song playing _**her song!.**_ Jumping up and down like it was Christmas, she happily finished cooking and set the bacon, eggs , and pancakes on to two plates.

Then she remembered _he _was here. Growling impressively for human girl, she got out a new plate and set some for him to.

Since there was barley any left for her, she put the rest on Kouta's plate, she got herself a cup of ramen noodles instead and set it down to cool While she woke the boys.

Slowly walking to the stares she heard voices it sounded like inuyasha and Kouta? Her eyes widened and she raced up the stair case.

_Inuyasha's room._

Waking up a pair of golden eyes just like his own, Inuyasha realized tis must be Kouta. "Why do you look like me?" the younger hanyou asked, but only getting a "keh, why do you look like _me?_" he said flipping over and laying on his stomach Getting a tiny humph from Kouta the small boy climbed on his back, and "can I-" "Don't even think about it" Came Inuyasha's muffled command.

Not really caring what the older boy said, Kouta grabbed one of the fluffy triangles and pulled,Hard. Getting a yelp out of Inuyasha, the boy pulled harder "fuck kid, let go!" "no your not the boss of me, your not my dad so ha!" wincing from the searing pain, that was starting to cause a headache.

Inuyasha was just about to roll over so he would fall off, but the door swung wide open, catching the two boys in action. Both of them froze when the saw kagome with a not so happy expression on her face." Kouta let go and get off of him." "Inuyasha" he visibly winced thinking he was in trouble."Go downstairs ill be there in a minute with some aspirin, i need to talk with Kouta"

Nodding He got up and raced out the door past Kagome and glancing back to see a scared boy looking like he was about to cry.

Sighing Inuyasha turned back around and walked up to Kagome poking her at her side. that made her giggle and slap his hand away on instinct. "what is it?" she asked him turning away from the scared boy "i just wanted to say the kid" he cleared his throat at her glare "Kouta, was simply curious as to why we looked alike is all"

She tensed but relaxed and said "breakfast is on the table"and left the two boys alone

"It's OK kid, I got your back" And with that Inuyasha left downstairs to where Kagome announced there was food. Jumping down from the bed Kouta ran to Inuyasha's side and said "sorry" Looking away so he could't see the blush that tainted his cheeks.

"No problem kid" Inuyasha assured him and ruffled his hair, getting rewarded with a smile. Walking down the stares with Kouta, Kagome thought how good it would be see them like this everyday 'no! get a hold of yourself! you don't like that jerk!' she yelled in her mind. '_or do you?'_ came another voice "shut up" she said allowed and turned round to see them looking at her like she was crazy.

Sticking out her tongue at them, she quickly grabbed her ramen and ate it right in front of them. Looking up to see them drooling over her ramen, she asked "im sorry did you guys want some?" she said with a mouth full of noodles.

They both eagerly nodded and she shook her head a tiny smile making it's way to her lips."you know Inuyasha, if you want you can come visit when you want, there's nothing to do here anyways" '_what happened to not liking the jerk?' _ rolling her eyes Kgome ignored the teasing comment.

Surprised that she would actually let him come over when he wanted, he walked over to her and blew in her face, causing it to scrunch up from his minty breath. "god how much gum do you chew?" she said "I just don't understand how your breath always smell like mint's"

"It's a natural thing and plus your breath always smells like strawberry's" he commented. Kagome not having anything smart to say she asked " so are you still going to make it up to me for letting you stay?" "Of course i may be a jerk-" "jackass" "Fine I may be a jackass but that doesn't mean i can't keep a promise" "yes it does" scratching the back of his head, he couldn't deny it it was some what true.

Poor Kouta he stood there mouth open, his blanket pooled at his feet, by his mothers language

"Mommy what's a jackass?" He asked innocently and Inuyasha doubled over laughing, while Kagome stood there eye twitching and frozen in place from Kouta's question. Inuyasha looked at her "well, you heard the kid what's a jackass _Kagome_?" Glaring at him she got an idea and said..

"A jackass is Inuyasha sweetie, but don't repeat it it's a bad word" she said with a smirk at Inuyasha, while it was his turn to glare. She just winked and turned to face Kouta. "Mommy when is Koga coming over?"

Upon hearing that, Kagome nervously looked at Inuyasha and he did not look happy."He should be here later Kouta because he's taking you out to eat with them right?"

"right!" he agreed with a happy smile. "OK well it's almost 1 and koga comes at 2..so i guess you should go change" Kagome said "OK" he yelled on his way up the stairs Koga was her cousin and he has kids of his own for Kouta to play with.

"why is koga coming over?" Inuyasha more like demanded then asked "because hes taking Kouta to go eat with him and his kids why?" "nothing" "if you say so.."

_An hour Later.._

Ding dong Kagomes front door rang "Kouta are you ready? Kogas here!" she shouted up the stares trying to ignore Inuyasha's growl when she said Koga."ready!" he said jumping down the stare case, making Kagome jump.

"Kouta don't do that you make me think you will hurt yourself!" she cried "It's fine Kagome, he's hanyou after all." Inuyasha said looking bored and irritated

Opening the door for Koga, they exchanged a hug and upon hearing a growl coming form the couch, Kagome tensed when Koga looked around "Kagome, whos here?" "n-no one" she stammered.

"_Hes here isn't he?"_ Koga asked, his jaw tight and she could practically here his teeth grinding together. "yes" she whispered. Getting his answer Koga quickly found Inuyasha on the couch calmly watching T.V.

"mutt"

"mangy wolf"

Grabbing the front of Inuyasha's shirt tightly he pulled his face close to his.

"Listen mutt" he spat in Inuyasha's face while, Inuyasha himself put on a bored expression.

"You dare hurt Kagome ever again _Ever_, and I will tears you limb form limb, make you choke on your own god damn teeth, make you swallow your own blood, then leave you somewhere to rot in hell got it?" Not scared of the wolf at all Inuyasha shrugged and said "fine with me" and pushed Koga out of his face.

Looking at the relaxed Inuyasha on the couch, he grabbed Kouta's hand once he came to where they were at and said goodbye and they would see them later then left.

Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha a awkward atmosphere.

Walking slowly to where Inuyasha was aat he seemed concentrated on something and decided it was best to leave him alone at the moment. Raising an Eyebrow at the raven haired beauty that was currently staring at him, he started to get annoyed and said "what do you want wench?"

"my name isn't wench it's Kagome Ka-go-me!" she yelled. "ok, ok, geeze don't get your panties into a twist" he smirked. Oh she was really fuming now.

"Look i was thinking why don't we got to a water park? me treat" instantly forgetting what they where arguing about she nodded and said "but i don't have a bathing suit"

"Ill go get you one, now hurry you hurry up and get dressed it's pretty hot out so it would be best to wear light colors and shorts" "great advice thanks" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'wow she fell for it, I think i have been around Miroku to long..haha nah' "_yeah sure"_

"HENTAI!" he heard from her room, as she finally processed what his advice meant.

Chuckling he yelled back "only for you sweetheart!"

Hearing her cheerful laugh as she bounded down the stairs fully changed into a blue jean shorts, green flip flops, and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair in a high pony tail and some sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Let's go!" she said pulling him off the couch and running torwords the door."Im coming im coming" he said running after the hyper girl.

wait..didn't they need a car? ha ha maybe not.

_well that's it for this chapter ill probably have new chapters up everyday because im getting more time at home love you guys see ya tomorrow unless you want me to do another tonight let me know and sorry if it says "stares" instead of "stairs" it won't let me change some of them but yeah PM me or tell me in a review if you guys want me to make another chapter today bye-H.I.M._


	5. the fight and a new plan

_the fight and a new plan._

_hey guys sorry i havent updated :( i havent had time and i have been having some emotionanal issues...but im okay enjoy!_

_recap:Hearing her cheerful laugh as she bounded down the stairs fully changed into a blue jean shorts, green flip flops, and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair in a high pony tail and some sunglasses perched on top of her head._

_"Let's go!" she said pulling him off the couch and running torwords the door."Im coming im coming" he said running after the hyper girl._

_wait..didn't they need a car? ha ha maybe not._

Walking down the street, on thier way to the water park, Inuyasha noticed that kagome has been having...how should he put this mood swings.'shes proabably in he-' but was cut off by her question.

"Hey, Inuyasha? is that your car?";pointing to the red Ford Mustang with the two white racing strips down its middle."yup, but i forgot to put gas, so yeah ended up with walking to a creepy house in the middle of the night during a rain storm" he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Seeing that she didn't answer or either wasn't paying attention, he slithered his hand into hers. Stopping Kagome looked down at his hand in hers, "what are you doing" she demanded it wasnt really a question the way her tone was.

"Keh, what does it look like? im holding your hand" he stated bluntly, Turning on him Kagome had a 'i-knew-that-baka' expression on her face, looking at him with cold sighed and snatched her hand away closing her eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look here Inuyasha, Just because I let you stay over for the night doesn't mean you can come crawling back to us because kikyo cheated on you." He visibly flinched at the sound of 'her' name "Second, you can't go around trying to make us like we were before, im not the same i have a _child_ now, i don't need for Kouta to think it's ok to get a girl pregnant and walkout on someone when they needed them most!" she cried, poking his chest angrily.

Turning around to walk back home and forget this event ever even happened,Inuyashas arm shot out and grabbed her wrist forgetting about the part where she said he got her pregnant "Look" He said , voice tight with anger and hurt. "I didn't leave you because i wanted to i left because you betrayed me"

Eyes wide Kagomes anger rose to a new level "What do you mean _i _betrayed you? Your the one that went off Fucking kikyo behind my back!" she screamed at him struggling to get out of his iron grip, but she knew it was no use. "I would never do that baka! I fucking loved you and you know what i still do!" he yelled at her and pulled her into his arms,again she struggled to get out of his grip, but he just tightened it.

Its weird they are in the country side and having a fight on the side of the road.

Putting his mouth next to her ear, his lips ghosted over the edge as he whispered "I _love you_ and when i say that i mean it like we said earlier, i may be a jackass but, that doesn't mean i don't keep my promises and now" he laughed "i mean what i say especially if it is my feelings"

He loosened his grip and pulled away to see her hiding behind her bangs, "well, say something" he whined slightly stomping his foot on the ground to get her attention. Why isnt she answering? why? "Kagome?" she flinched when he called her name and she backed-out of his arms roughly.

"Liar" was the simple word that left her lips, and he automatically understood what it meant. His ears pinned to the side of his skull and he whimpered yes _whimpered "way to go moron"_

Oh what a joy,the voice was about it he smelled salt coming from Kagome 'oh not this again' he mentally groaned "Kagome I-" "just please go.." she sniffled starting to turn around again and walk the mile home.

"Kagome" he called and she just shook her head and started running leaving her bag on the ground. "Just go!" he heard from down the street.

"Fine!" he growled, he was hurt yes, but he knew he deserved it.

About to run the opposite direction, he spotted her abandoned bag with a slightly piece of paper hanging out. Curiosity getting the better of him he picked it up and it read

_'you know how it feels now to tell someone you love them then leave don't you?"-kagome_

She had planned this. She was going to leave him at the water park with the note.

Growling he quickly stuffed the note into his pocket and ran back to Kagomes house she may have told him to leave, but then again since when does he ever listen to anybody?

"_she planned this, you must do something to get her to believe us, to trust us again maybe even love us"_ and for the first time,Inuyasha agreed he would make her love him again.

Or maybe only make her not hate him.

_well sorry its really short :( ill have new chapters up every single Saturday and the next chapter will be well i better not give anything away ;) bye and goodnight!-H.I.M. oh and sorry for any grammar its 12 something am and i have school tomorrow bye bye!_


	6. blood change

_blood change._

_kay well this is the new chapter hope you like it :) this is for last satuday._

_recap:"she planned this, you must do something to get her to believe us, to trust us again maybe even love us" and for the first time,Inuyasha agreed he would make her love him again._

_Or maybe only make her not hate him._

(kagomes POV)

I ran down the street as fast as my legs woulds allow me.I knew he was following me home, i know he won't leave until he gets what he more tears spilled from my eyes i could finally see my house in the distance.i never realized how big it was,but then again i had family here at one point..so it was pretty much full.

More tears manged to leak from my eyes at the horrible memory that crossed my mind.I was so shaken from it that i fell to my knees, scraping them on the pavement of the road, my knees didn't bleed, but they where open cuts to wear it should be bleeding why isn't it?.I looked up the blue clear sky, blurred from my tears but i could still see that it seemed to mock my mood,I struggled to get back up and go home, where its warm and safe, but upon seeing how badly i had done it this time i just sat there, not wanting to hurt myself anymore then i already have.

Hearing a soft whisper of clothes behind me i didn't dare to turn around, knowing his golden eyes would be to much to handle at the sighed and walked in front of me to see how badly i have messed up this time."you stupid girl, you really got yourself hurt this time"he said.

I had closed my eyes tightly when he walked in front of me, thinking that i wouldn't cry anymore, but that didn't of tears still lined my cheeks and he gently cupped it, but i swatted his hand away. "Kagome" he growled at me, but i didn't say anything.I wouldn't say anything.

Hearing him sigh he as gentle as he could, plucked me off the ground being extra careful of my knees and carried me bridal style back to my house."why?" it was a simple question he just looked down at my small, frail body and his golden orbs softened."keh, its quite obvious" he replied, i didn't actually mean for him to answer me, but he did.

Within 5 minutes we arrived back back at my house and i instantly broke down into tears all over again."Kagome?" i could tell he was worried, he always cared for me...

He whipped my tears away and pulled me into a hug all over again, of course i tried to struggle out of but i was so worn out from running and crying that it was mostly just like a squirm and that's it, and im still worried about my knees not bleeding like they where supposed to.

I clutched onto his shirt i gave, which was Sota's so that didn't help."Kagome, shhh its ok its ok" he whispered in my ear, reassuring me that it would he noticed that i had quieted down but was still awake, he took me to my room and put me into my bed, and i instantly pulled the pink silk covers to my chin, gladly welcoming the warmth.

I heard shuffling from the end of my bed and peeked over it, only to see a head of sliver and two fuzzy triangles."Inuyasha?" i called, his ears twitched letting me know that he was listening."Why? why do you stay with me?" i asked not really wanting to hear his answer, but at the same time i was very curious.

"keh, _baka_, why wouldn't i stay? im not going to leave Kagome, weather you like it or not" came his stern reply, "Thank you" i whispered letting my eyes flutter close, and falling into a dreamless sleep...but i didn't know that it would soon become a nightmare.

(Inuyasha's POV)

As i heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing become even, i turned around to see her face scrunched up. 'oh well' i said mentally,i didn't really think anything about it and let her up i decided she might be hungry when she wakes up, so i made sure she was sound asleep before i soundlessly snuck out of her room and down the flight of spirling staries.

once i reached the bottom i walked to her kitchen and pulled out some ramen. "Keh, she knows i cant cook anyways" i reminded myself and just made two, so we each got one.

I pulled out a pot from the bottom of the stove, and put some water in it and turning on the stove to hot so the water would boil. Seeing that it might take awhile i decided to go check up on her again, although it hasn't even been 10 minutes since i left.

Walking to the stairs i heard the faint sounds of whimpers and rustling of her blankets, he also smelled..salt?

My eyes widend thinking she could be hurt, so i quickly rushed up the stairs and her room, going so fast i might as well knocked the door off its i had entered the room the smell of salt was so thick in the air that it made my stomach do flips, but right now it seemed like she was having a nightmare and i needed to wake her up.

(Noramal POV)

As Inuyasha rushed to the side off her bed, he leaned down to wake her up, but Kagome decided to wake up, making them bump into each other her and fall back."Ouch..." she complained rubbing her head thinking it would help sooth the throbbing pain. "will you watch what you do?" Inuyasha said witha hard glare to her direction.

"Well sooorrrry!" she yelled back and got out of bed, but only to drop to the floor from the seering pain in her looked down and saw that her wounds had opened up again, and blood seeped from her knees, her memory of scraping them came back to her."Inuyasha?" she called out her voice barley above a whisper

"something is not right, my blood has always been red why is it a different color now?" she said her voice laced with fear.

Inuyasha looked over to where she sat on the floor and all color drained from his face, he hadn't even smelled her blood. The only time he can't smell another's blood is if is demon or half-demon...

Her blood...her blood was not the one of a humans...that was for sure.

Her blood was black.

But why the sudden blood change?

_and there it is i guess i have been watching to much soul eater that's where i got the black blood from just thought it might be fun to put in the sudden thought that came to mind oh and the black blood is owned by soul eater and blah blah blah blah but yeah sorry the chapter is soo short i know i put Saturday for every chapter but my computer froze and i had to do this chapter all over again because it didn't save :( but till next Saturday-H.I.M.(hyper ice-cream monster, my friends call me that) oh and sorry if words are cut out my computer sometimes does that :( sorry for the boring chaptr ill explain everything next chapter bye bye!_


	7. the monk and the slayer

demon angles and the monk and the slayer

_so so so so soorry i havent updated um some family problems again...just a bad month for me...but here is the new chapter for last saturday..you know what? ill update during the week days because i am mostley free and have wifi._

_ENJOY!_

_recap:Her blood...her blood was not the one of a humans...that was for sure._

_Her blood was black._

_But why the sudden blood change?_

Seeing her bleeding knees made Inuyasha want to throw up, he always hated it when she bled even if it was a little drop, it still bothered him to no end.

They had tried everything literally, _everything_, it didn't help stop her knowing what to do since her cousin isn't coming back until an hour or to, so he did the only thing he could do:

he called the monk and the slayer.

After a few minutes of explaining and yelling at the monk that they where not having "a fun time", Sango took the phone and said they would be right over, lucky for them they where on their way to go see Sango's brother, almost near Kagomes house maybe 15 20 minutes away from eachother.

"Okay well, they are on their way kagome, does it hurt?" he asked knowing it was a stupd question, but hey who wouldn't ask?. Getting worried that she wasen't respoding to his question, he quickly, but gently grabbed her head a lifted her head to look at him.

But was only met with green eyes, calm, beautiful, big green eyes.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, he saw her smile at him and tilt her head to the side, much likie a inu would do."Im okay, honest just a l;ittle stinging but other then that im okay." she smiled up from her current position on the bed because Inuyasha had forced her to be more comftorable while he tried to stop the bleeding.

Sighing, Inuyasha turned around and leaned against the bed, letting his head fall back forwords, and letting his long silver hair form a curtin around his face.'i failed her once again..' "You didn't fail me Inuyasha you did all you could, it's the thought that counts and how you where there for me after...everything" she said,her last words came out in a whisper,he turned to look at her, suprised that she said that even though it was just a thought;he didn't say it outloud.

She smiled at him, and reussered him that she was ok and didn't even feel anything anymore.

They didn't even notice her wounds had stopped bleeding, all it left behind was dry black blood where the cuts where, key word _where._

Scooting closer to him,Kagome gently but hesitently, put her head to rest upon his shoulder, he sighed and closed his eyes trying to gether his thoughts that seemed to never end,' no beginning, no end' he smiled at that, it was an old saying him and Kagome used when they where kids, yes they have known eachother since they where like 9 maybe where really close,'where...' he thought knowing he had messed up, but then agian he really didn't know who messed up don't know who betrayed if they ever really did.

Drawing his brows in together in concentration, he started to get a headace and quickly looked up and truened around upon hearing Kagomes gasp."What's wrong?" he asked, already on his feet."Nothing!" she said, "Look!" she practiclly screamed at him; his ears pinning to the side of his head from her bieng so close.

"its..its gone.." he said, wide eyed at her now healed knees, its not possible for her to be healing like this, not even him himself can heal that was not right at all.

Tearing their eyes from her knees upon hearing the door bell ring and a knock follow it, Inuyasha told her to stay put and she nodded while he went down staires to open the door.

Opening the door, outside stood Miroku and Sango.A smile on miroku and a red fresh hand print on his left cheek, and Sango, her arms crossed and her face changing into beautiful shades of red.

"Well come on, the bleeding stopped about 3 minutes ago, but what i dont get is that her eyes are green her blood is black, she somehow _healed _herself and its not even possibal for ahuman to heal themselves, altleast no one has ever heard of one doing it and-"

"Inuyasha" Sango called but he went on, "she healed faster then _me_, it's not possibal-" she called again, "Inuyasha" still, he went on, "And when i left she seemed to be scared one moment and happy the nexgt what the hell is going on?! i mean-" "INUYASHA!" she screamed, she wasen't really a woman of blinked and realized he had been babling about their current situation.

OO crash! OO

They heard from up the Kagomes at eachother, they all rushed into the house to her room to see what had happened.

Almost knocking the door off it's hinges,they rushed in to see Kagome on the floor,glass surrounding her and making new cuts,little drips of blood flowing head was being held in her was sobbing, carefully, almost as if they stratled her then she would pass gently called her name,"Kagome..?".She looked up at the older girl and quickly wraped her arms around her legs, almost causing her to stummble and fall."shhh" Sango cooed at the sobbing girl, untangleing her arms from her legs and bending down to hug anyone could clam her best, it would be Sango.

"Kagome whats wrong?", of course the problem was clear to them, but it could be something and Miroku walked behind to see the scene fold out, but upon seeing Kagomes backside unprotected, Mirokus "cursed" hand shot out at the oppertunity only to get a glare from sango that clearly said "don't-even-think-about-it" and a growl from Inuyasha, he quickly retracted his and and tried to play it off.

Brushing the hair out of her face, Sango looked down to see that the girl in her arms had fallen asleep."Inuyasha? it looks bad she has open wounds that need to be closed can you get some med-" "They will heal on their own, we can't stop the blood flow" he explained, "Come on lets leave here to get some rest, clean up the glass, and try to figure out why she's changing they way she is." he said, his eyes set in , they quietly and quickly cleaned the glass off the floor and left her room to let her rest.

Walking down the stair case, Inuyasha motioned for them to follow and settled on the couch ready to question the hell out of them."So" Miroku strated "We are here why?" "Because Kagome has been..changing persay, and shes healing on her own,faster then me infact and her blood turned black, her eyes turned green, she's just different" he shook his head letting it fall back after, "Nothing is right...atleast this not how it's supposed to be"

Shaking her head in agreement, Sango also wondered why the abrupt change, something must have triggered it, it had to be, she heard something similar to this once."Hey Inuyasha?" he turned to look at her forgetting about his convo with Miroku on how this must have happened. "Yeah?" "I have heard tales about abrupt changes in this, i always thought they where myths until now, when my father..." she paused to collect herself from her mention of her father, she never talked about him much, knowing the pain that came with memories."Sango if it bothers you, you don't have to mention it" Inuyasha said, he didn't want to force her to bring memories she didn't want to remember, she was like a little sister to him.

She shook her head, "No its fine" she said weakly, and quickly started to talk again before anyone else had a chance. "well my father always told me that their was...demons but their somehwhat angles? if i remeber correctly...and a memory, good or bad, but a memory it had to trigger it, but in her case it looks like a bad memory which means she is very has a pure heart, but if something where to hurt something she cares about, then she would probably give them no mercy when taking them out" she said taking in deep breath "i..i know one story..about what happend to a girl like her.." Sango said

Looking at the two boys, she saw their silent plead to go on "well it happened a long time ago in the fedural ages i believe, well anyways" she continued "The girl i think names was...ah well can't remember, but her mother was the demon suprisingly and her father had been a angel." by the time she had finished her sentance Inuyasha was alreay on the edge of the couch, leaning on the side to see over Miroku. "They had met by battle, they had been together once but they split do to some problems, as my father explained to me 'she had been caught with another man but, he had forced himself on her but her angel had seen them together and got the wrong idea"

"Since she had found out she was preganent, she quickly rold her angel but he said it wasent his and that it was the other mans, no matter how hrd she tried to convince him he wouldnt listen, even thought he may have a pure heart, everybody has some darkness no matter said that the baby would be to powerful, many would come after thought he did not believe it was his he still cared for it not wanting her child in danger, she quickly as possibal went to a priestess and had a spell placed it upon the child." she said, trying to hurry with the story.

"Once the child was born, it says that the spell put a seal on the childs body, only a tiny birthmark as a sign of what it are very rare but there are still few out there, oh and the switch to their change is indeed a memory, and they would only change on their night, kinda like Inuyasha on his human nights" at the mention of that Inuaysha gave a barley aduibile growl.

"What are the signs?" Miroku asked curiously, wanting to help out to."Well,i only know one but i know Kagome couldn't have it"

" .it?" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth, he had to help her he wasen't going to fail her a third time.

She sighed and rubed her temple, "The only sign i know of is scars, she would get scars on her back,neck,and upper arms, maybe in the shape of a wings"

"Okay well i think we should keep this a secerate from her for now, it might be to much for her to handle, we should go see if shes ok now, and plus we still need to figure out hpow to stop this" Inuyasha suggested, the others nodding in agreement.

As they got up, they all turned to see two green blazing eyes filled with fury in the shadows,How had he not sense her coming? he always would.

There was silence in between dared to move, not even the wind of who those green eyes belonged to.

Of course they didn't move,tried not to breathe, tried to stop their own hearts from their frantic bravest one of them all was Inuyasha already walking towerds her, but stopping in his tracks as the eyes flashed red, and an growl started to form at the back of their throught.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called out, reaching out his hand to get her to come out of her dark hiding only way they could see her was from her bright green eyes that popped out in the darkness of the corner.

Growling louder since he took another step forwered, she quickly disapeared back farther into the darkness, and so did her standing there, he let his hand drop back to his side and let his eyes star at the spot where she once was.

What scared them is they don't know where she went, its quiet...to quite.

Straining his ears to hear her, they swiviled this way and that, but was met with nothing but silence.

Until they heard the sicking crack of bones, and a cry of her name.

_Mwahahahahhaa i bet youdidn't expect that, oh and sorry this chapter is a little messed up :( i had my writing journal next to the sink and accidentaly hit it in while washing i couldnt quite make out the words since it was in purple pen xD so i did it by memory as best as i could and again sorry for cut out words i dont know whats up with my computer please no negative things! but hope you enjoyed :) tell me what you think until next week-lilly_


	8. memories and a cure

_memories and a cure, who did this in the first place?_

_im so sorry i havent updated i got in trouble and my mood was down and stuff :( but on the bright side...one of my friends i have known for about 3 or 4 years asked me out so now i got boyfriend! the only good part about these last 2 or 3 weeks :/ but anyways on with the story!_

_recap:What scared them is they don't know where she went, its quiet...to quite._

_Straining his ears to hear her, they swiviled this way and that, but was met with nothing but silence._

_Until they heard the sicking crack of bones, and a cry of her name._

She woke up with a cold sweat, her hair clinging to the back of her neck, and sides of her face, her legs tangled in the endless sea of pink around everything seemed noramal, or atleast from what she could had all been just a sighed and rolled over on her side, examining the time on her clock

11:26 a.m.

'Kouta!' her mind shouted in alert, how could she forget that Kouta had school today?! it was way past the time so she even considered not taking him to school, besides one day off wouldn't hurt right? Getting out of bed, Kagome quickly changed and rushed into the bathroom, brushing her hair and wouldn't go outside looking like crap, nope not at all.

Walking towords her door, Kagome's hand lingered on the handle for a was quite, Kouta should be watching t.v. or getting something to eat getting her hand to function, she silently opened the door and walked out into the was completely eyes squinte from the light streaming from downstires.

Walking towards thought she heard a faint whisper the sounded like..Sango? it couldn't be, she hadn't seen her since after she got married to that pervert that calls himself a monk.

Shaking her head, she had a tiny smile of the memories that flooded and bounced off the walls of her mind, the ones of her, Miroku, Sango...and .She wished she could go back and make things shouldn't have let him go without explaining, but after seeing him with _her_, she couldn't take he was with _her_ then whats the point in staying? Doesn't that mean that if she did tell him she was pregnant then he wouldn't want it write?

So she course he should have smelled a change in her scent...right?

She shook her head once again and relieazed she hasent even made it half way down the staircase yet.

She giggled at her foolishness, and heard a voice that sounded like "Shut up"

Having the urge to jump the rest of the way down, she did landing gracefully on her up straight, her eyes widened to see Kouta,SangoMIroku, and ugh yes Inuyasha sitting and eating in the living room...living room.

Living room.

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tight, and balling her tiny hands into fists she tried to keep herself from where they eating in the living room? that was no plase to eat in, that was what the kitchen was for.

Standing up from his current position, MIroku walked over to Kagome, "Kagome-Sama"; he up also, Sango bowed and said "Kagome-chan" Nodding at each of them for their respect, she smiled and looked at long have they been here? she nervously scratched the back of her neck not knowing what to say to him.

Picking up on how uncomftorable she was all Inuyasha said was; "Sup' wench".SIghing she glared at him , her eyes right eye flickering green for a moment."My name is Kagome, Ka-go-_me_" she wouldn't let him talk to her like that wasen't going to take his bullshit doesn't need it she's lost so much already.

Putting his hands iup in surrender, he quickly said "No need to get mad, _Kagome"_-she glared at him-"you always liked the name when i would tell you it while we woul-" Her face quickly went crimson and she lunged at him intending to keep him one needed to know what they did when they where that was back in highschool and after.

Miroku tried to keep his laughter down but was unseccsessful.

"Exactly why are you laughing monk?" Inuyasha asked, more demanding.

"Will someone please explain why you guys are here?" Kagome asked. eyebrow raised in curiousity."You don't remember?" Sango asked, Inuyasha snorted from his current position under Kagome "Why would she ask that question if she remembered?" sending a dirty look his way, Inuyasha quickly laid back down to avoid another one, 'ya know...this isnt a bad view..' he thought with a smirk, able to see through her shirt, he had always enjoyed when Kagome was careless of what she did, she was so _innocent._'that was until that one nig-' but his thoughts where interupted by a smart comment.'_your no better then that monk.' _ the little voice said.

Scowling, he, not to gently, pushed Kagome off him and turned around and to explain to her why they where here.

"Ok, Kagome, i wondered here about 3 days ago because i got lost, it was raining, and i ran out of and MIrkou on the other hand have only been here since about the afternoon of yesterday, because i called them to help me out as to why the reason, after i brought you back here because you scraped your knees your eyes turned green and your blood was black how in the seven hells do you not remember this shit?"

"Language" Kagome snapped, titing her head to where kouta was he was not paying attention to the four adults, and was paying more attention to the guy named Skrillex on the television.(all of you that know him i love you o.o)

"And for the record"-she said in a sour tone-"i don't remember cause"-she walked up to him-"i have been"-she cupped his cheek and stood on her tippy toes, her mouth grazing the outer edges of his white furry triangles, making him shiver-"I HAVE BEEN PASSED OUT FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" she all but screamed in his ear.

"Mama, please, not so loud that hurt" Kouta whimpered from across the room, making Kagome freeze what he was doing and quickly walk over to him, her motherly instincts already kicking in.

Picking him up, Kagome made sure that he was she picked him up and smiled warmly."How about we all go out for ice cream?" she asked rubbing her nose against squealed and laughed, his arms spread out as she swung him around, making a noise much like an airplane would.

Sighing in jelousy, Sango wondered where his father she been alone all this time?

"Kagome?" "Yes?" she called back, not looking back and still swinging Kouta around.

"Where is Kouta's..father?" Sango asked and Kagome almost dropped him."Sango.." MIroku said, knowing she had triggered something within the raven haired girl.

"No...it's fine MIrkou, its just that Kouta-" "I don't have a daddy.."Koutas voice cut in making Kagome jump and set him down to see if he was ok and not , he was, his nose and amber eyes where already red, his nose running and his tiny ears pressed down to the side of his like Inuyasha when he sulked.

Seeing how hurt the kid was, Inuyasha walked over to were Kouta was standing, brushing against Kagome's shoulder on the way."Inuyasha" she growled, not really wanting him here at the moment afraid that he might have caught on to what she had said earlier.

_flashback_

_"Look here Inuyasha, Just because I let you stay over for the night doesn't mean you can come crawling back to us because kikyo cheated on you." He visibly flinched at the sound of 'her' name "Second, you can't go around trying to make us like we were before, im not the same i have a child now, i don't need for Kouta to think it's ok to get a girl pregnant and walkout on someone when they needed them most!" she cried, poking his chest angrily._

_End flachback_

She flinched at her own harsh words, shaking her head Kagome hopped that he wouldn't remember what she had told him.

Since she had been in her own world for the past minute or so, she had missed the conversation between everybody but was able to catch a part of Koutas sentance

"-And punish you for it.." Confused she saw Koutas tiny claws graze the nape of Inuyasha's neck trying to make his getting a nod out of Inuyasha, he put Kouta down, turned to Kagome, and sighed.

"Sorry Kagome but he knows, he knows im his father, he can smell scent mixed with yours.I knew it since yesterday by the way he looked and smelled i would have known sooner but i just really didn't pay attention when he got home with so,i just wanted to see if you had the guts to know it isn't fair to hide something that should be if it's the father and the kid"

Sitting on her knees with her head bowed, she looked up from under her bangs and _smiled _you werent supposed to be smiling in a situation like this."your right"-she extanded her arms for a hug and Inuyasha was confused-"I should have told you im so sorry" but still she had that smile on her was deffinently wrong.

She extended her arms further and when niether Inuyasha or Kouta came she let her arms drop back to her sides and brought her hands to her the tears at the edge of her eyes."Why?" she whispered, "Why?" she kept saying over and over again, and stood up on wobbley legs.

Sensing that something was wrong with his mother, Kouta; wanted to go with Sango and problem they were on the otherisde of the currently zombie Kagome.

"Mama..?" Kouta asked wearily."Kouta" "Kouta" she whispered, and shut her eyes, then started laughing again."**im so sorry"**

"No mama! NO!" he criewd reaching for her."**Im sorry**" she said again, nd brought him into her arms, wasent the Kagome they this thing must be a **Deamon.**

**"**Please change back mama...i don't want you hurting anybody this time" he whispered, despretly cluthing her shirt for dear life.

The other's stood back cautiously, alert for anything that she could her like this, made everyone want to cry, Sango knew exactly what was going on.

Kagome and Sango had shared secerets always kept them and told no one of one day she and Kagome had wondered off to the well in her old shrine, back when she still had everybody, before her and Inuyasha started dating,Before they hd split up because Sango had gotten she left her.

"Kagome" she called but got a growl in response, and causing her to tighten her hold on Kouta."Remember when we went to the well..?" she asked carefully, and Kagomes head snapped up to meet her gaze."remember what we found in there?"

She swore she saw Kagome trying to fight her way back to the surface, back ti her orignal place."How we saw the bow that had your name carved in it?" this seemed to be working, it was distracting her."Your mother said when you where old enough it would help you." she stated "When your demon would come out, i think its time you have it Kagome, you need it do you know where it is?"

"Uncle Koga, he has it, he showed it to me once and he made me promise not to tell mama" Nodding she looked up to see Inuyasha already calling Koga to bring the damn thing over to fix this mess.

_ring ring rin-_

"Hello?" he answered, "Koga bring that dmn bow over here _now"_ Inuyasha snarled, over the a sigh and some rustling of him getting up, Koga cleared his throat and said "ill be right over, just make sure to distract her, does she have Kouta?" he asked, in a rush.

"Yeah she has him alright" "Shit" He cursed over the phone."Whatever you do, do _not _i repeat _do not_ try to get close to will tear you limb from limb do not do it got it?" "Yeah yeah got it hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled, and quickly looked back to see Sango trying her best to keep the green eyed girl distracted.

Throwing the phone across the room and onto the couch, keeping his attention on his if she didn't want him anymore, he would figure out who made them turn against eachother and fix what happened maybe they could be together, but for right now he wasen't worrying about it, this was more important at the moment.

"Sango what ever you do, do _not_ try and get close to her" he warned, seeing her nod he relaxed a the hell was Miroku? oh, basterd had a good idea. he put a barrier around Kagome herself, so Kouta was safe and Sound.

Gathering the boy in his arms, he ordered that they take Kouta to to his house where Shippo and Rin quickly refused but he had told them if they cared about his son and Kagome, then they would take him to safty.

He had put up a fight not wanting to leave his mother alone, he was always there when this .

Giving up he was tired so he reluctently let MIroku and Sango take him, Sango wasen't in shape to fight had really broken something in her upper won't tell her that though.

Seeing her son bieng dragged away by the two, she started to bang on the barrier, burning her flesh sizleing and blistering.

Setting her hands flat on the blue shapped managed to break through it, shattering the only ting that seperated her from the other half word 'other'.

Growling low in the back of her throat, she lunged at Inuyasha quickly pinning him down to the floor much like their earlier for the fact that he managed to roll them over to where he was on top,he nuzzled her neck trying to get her to calm may not be together anymore, but she still bared his mark on her they both didn't know that yet.

He tried everything to get her to calm down but it wasent working, yet he was so stupid to forget the one thing she loved the most.

When he would purr.

Rolling his eyes at the memories when they would cuddle, and just layed in each others arms he would always purr for her because he couldn't resist was just so damn perfect to would walk to the end of the earth and back for her if he had he would even do it if she asked him to.

He started to purr the vibrations making her eyes droop.'good now where is that damn wolf?!' he mentaly down he saw that the poor girl had fallen asleep.'it hasen't evn been 5 minutes since i started purring..' he thought but this is good the longer she was asleep the would give him time to think up a temporary excuse ase to why everything happened.

Picking her up he gently layedher on the couch not wanting t o fight with her if she woke up.

There was a knock at the quickly ran over to it but made sure to keep quite.

Opening up the door he thanked kami it didn't squeak or make the slightest noise.

"Finally your here did you know what i had to do to get her to fall asleep?" Inuyasha asked, his cheeks painted a light but barley visable "Im sorry it took me longer then expected mutt face, but i had to do something first" he explained.

"Oh, and now family is less inportant?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised eyebrow, "What would you know about family?!" Koga spat his hand clentching the silver bow.

"_you _left _her_ while she was _praganent _with _your child!"_ Koga hissed, this wasent the other way aback at the out burst fro Koga Inuyasha thought it was better to keep his mouth closed but he always had the last .

"Keh, i will make it up to them" Inuyasha vowed,Koga just shook his head and replied with "Whatever mutt face, lets just get my cousin back to normal so you can make it up to her already" "them" he corrected.

"well, Kagome and Kouta, now hurry up and help me we need to wake her up"

"How do we do that?" Inuyasha asked, "Its obvious"-Koga chuckled and evil glint in his eyes-"you have to do it though, i can't since im related to her if i did that would be discusting" he chuckled again."Just tell me already" Inuyasha growled impaitently.

"Well mutt face"-he smirked-"you have to..."

_mwahahahaha yo thought i would tell you? anyways goodnight ill update soon! check out my other story please *^* and let me know if i should continue sorry for any cjt out words or misspeled my kindle isnt the best see you guys next time R&R-lilly_


End file.
